The Special One
by SoaringHawk257
Summary: In a world of four clans, danger is foretold by Kestrelpaw, a young apprentice. But also foretold is a hero from outside the borders, who's more than just gifted. However, it takes more than just a gifted cat to save the Clans.
1. The Cats

**Cats**

* * *

 **Moon Clan:**

 **Leader:** Nightstar (Male, black cat with green eyes)

 **Deputy:** Mapleleaf (Female, brown and black splotched fur with blue eyes)

 **Healer Cat:** Daisypetal (Female, white fur with green eyes)

 **Warriors**

Mousetail (female, gray, yellow eyes)

Dandelion (female, tan with white tips, amber eyes)

Bramblethorn (male, dark brown with black spots, green eyes)

Rosepetal (female, red, amber eyes)

Sharpclaw (male, gray with brown tips, amber eyes)

Pinecone (male, long dark brown fur, blue eyes)

Redear (male, brown, red tinged fur at ears, yellow eyes)

Featherflight (female, blue tinged fur, blue eyes)

Falconflame (male, light brown with darker brown stripes, amber eyes)

Frostslash (female, white with blue tinged ears, blue eyes)

 **Apprentices**

Littlepaw (female, small for her age, silver-ish fur with green eyes) **Mentor** : Rosepetal

Graypaw (male, gray fur, amber eyes) **Mentor:** Sharpclaw

Kestrelpaw (male, brown and tan fur, yellow eyes) **Mentor:** Nightstar

 **Queens**

Vineflower (female, beige, amber eyes)

 **Relations**

Mousetail and Bramblethorn- siblings

Rosepetal- mother of Dandelion, Featherflight, and Littlepaw

Frostslash- mother of Falconflame and Redear

Sharpclaw- father of Graypaw and Kestrelpaw

Pincone and Vineflower- mates

Mapleleaf and Frostslash- siblings

* * *

 **Sun Clan:**

 **Leader:** Leafstar (Female, dark brown cat with light green eyes)

 **Deputy:** Firetail (Male, orange cat with amber eyes)

 **Healer Cat:** Owltalon (Female, black cat with yellow eyes)

 **Warriors**

Sparrowfeather (male, tawny brown fur, amber eyes)

Dawnfur (female, pale orange fur, yellow eyes)

Icepelt (male, long white fur with blue tinged tips, green eyes)

Slashclaw (male, black fur with brown spots, blue eyes, long claws)

Thundertail (male, orange, amber eyes)

Leafsprout (female, silver-ish fur, green eyes)

Smalltail (female, long tan fur with brown stripes, blue eyes. Lost part of her tail in an accident)

Cedarwood (male, dark brown fur with black tips, amber eyes)

Sandstream (female, tan fur, green eyes)

 **Apprentices**

Newtpaw (male, gray fur with darker gray tips, yellow eyes) **Mentor:** Firetail

Birdpaw (female, brown and white tortoiseshell with blue eyes) **Mentor:** Leafsprout

Willowpaw (female, brown with darker brown stripes, green eyes) **Mentor:** Icepelt

 **Queens**

Lilycove (female, white furred cat, violet eyes)

Rowanleaf (female, brown and black patches, green eyes)

 **Relations**

Thundertail and Rowanleaf- mates

Icepelt and Lilycove- mates

Leafsprout- mother of Dawnfur and Slashclaw

Smalltail and Firetail- siblings

Owltalon, Sandstream, Leafsprout- siblings

Cedarwood- father of Newtpaw

Sparrowfur and Smalltail- parents of Birdpaw and Willowpaw

* * *

 **Cloud Clan:**

 **Leader:** Dewstar (Female, white and brown tortoiseshell, yellow eyes)

 **Deputy:** Crystalfur (Female, white glossy furred cat with green eyes)

 **Healer Cat:** Possumfur (Male, gray-furred with blue eyes)

 **Warriors**

Longfang (male, long-furred, gray, yellow eyes)

Soottail (female, white with black tips, green eyes)

Brackenfur (male, tan fur with thin, darker brown stripes, amber eyes)

Juniperberry (female, blue tinged fur with white tips, yellow eyes)

Skyfeather (female, brown with black tips and stripes, blue eyes)

Windbreeze (female, long gray fur with white splotches, blue eyes)

Grasswhiskers (male, tan fur, green eyes)

Clawtail (male, gray fur with brown dots, yellow eyes)

Morningdew (female, pale tan fur with amber eyes)

 **Apprentices**

Duskpaw (male, dark gray fur, violet eyes) **Mentor:** Grasswhiskers

Stonepaw (male, gray fur, dark gray eyes) **Mentor:** Crystalfur

 **Queens:** (None for the moment)

 **Relations**

Juniperberry and Clawtail- mates

Longfang and Morningdew- mates

Skyfeather and Brackenfeather- mates

Skyfeather and Windbreeze- siblings

Soottail- mother of Duskpaw and Stonepaw

Crystalfur, Longfang, Brackenfur- siblings

Dewstar and Grasswhiskers- cousins

* * *

 **Star Clan:**

 **Leader:** Birchstar (Male, beige cat with white paws and blue eyes)

 **Deputy:** Foxfur (Male, red cat with black paws and amber eyes)

 **Healer Cat:** Heatherwhisker (Female, tan fur with green eyes)

 **Warriors**

Hawthorn (male, brown fur with black stripes, amber eyes)

Waterdrop (male, white fur with blue tinged tips, blue eyes)

Whitetail (pure white cat with red eyes- albino)

Minnowscales (female, small, gray fur, red eyes)

Marigold (female, golden cat, amber eyes)

Rainpelt (female, blue-ish fur, blue eyes)

Treeleaf (male, dark brown, blue eyes)

Ginkoleaf (female, light brown fur with stripes, bright green eyes)

Cherryfur (female, long red fur, yellow eyes)

Frogleap (male, brown fur with darker brown tips, green eyes, strong legs)

 **Apprentices**

Volepaw (male, brown fur, blue eyes) **Mentor:** Treeleaf

Emberpaw (female, red tinged fur with black tips, amber eyes) **Mentor:** Marigold

 **Queens**

Emeraldeye (female, white fur, green eyes)

 **Relations**

Emeraldeye and Treeleaf- mates

Marigold and Frogleap- mates

Birchstar and Frogleap- siblings

Rainpelt, Gingkoleaf, Treeleaf, and Cherryfur- siblings

Minnowscales and Hawthorn- parents of Volepaw and Emberpaw

* * *

 *****(Spirit Clan is the spirit cats) *****

* * *

 **Rouges/ Loners**

Fern (Female, black, green eyes, mother of Ivy and Phoenix)

Ivy (Female, gray fur, blue eyes)

Phoenix (Female, golden and orange fur, gold eyes)

Apple (Female, red fur, amber eyes)

Tiger (Male, orange with black stripes, amber eyes)

Tooth (Male, gray fur with scars, yellow eyes)


	2. Chapter 1 and Prologue

**Prologue (ch 1)**

 _"Is she the one?" A mystical cat stepped forward, closer to a shimmering pool._

 _"She? The golden and orange one? Yes, she is," another one nodded, pointing at the envisioned cat in the pool with a claw._

 _The first cat nodded. "So, Reedwhisker, how do you think she will save the Clans? The Clans are in danger."_

 _Reedwhisker shrugged. Pawing the dew covered grass, he mewed, "Well, Bluefeather, I don't know. She perhaps will have powers and such, but since her mother doesn't believe in us spirit cats, we won't know her very well. We can only hope to try to reach her in dreams or so."_

 _Bluefeather blinked. "I guess so. This cat will definitely not know about us. If she is the one to save the Clans, then we must try every single way to reach her. Hopefully that will happen._

 _Another cat then stepped up._

 _"So you want to reach this cat in his or her dreams? I'll try too." The third cat stared at the pool._

 _"Let's just hope that this cat will be able to save the clans." Reedwhisker nodded._

 _They stared at the pool for a little while, thinking._

 _"I just hope the Clans will be able to hold off this danger before it's too late!" Mousewhisker, the third cat, looked at his other two friends._

 _They could only hope and try to reach this little cat, who would be the one to take on the role to save the Clans._

* * *

 **A New Beginning- almost 6 months ago**

 _Someone was trying to get her attention. Everything was blurred, and she stumbled as she tried to come towards the one who had called her._

 _"Special one… Come…" A shape appeared in the shadows._

 _She came forward._

 _There was a cat, with dark brown fur and long whiskers. "I am Reedwhisker. I have come because you are about to take on a special role no other cat will have."_

 _The little cat was confused. "A role?"_

 _"Only you can do it, special one. In a land somewhat far away, there are four clans in the need of help. That's what you must do, help them. The clans rely on you…"_

 _"What?" the little cat cocked her head. Who were these strange cats? Where was she? "What do you mean? How will I find this land far away?"_

 _The other cat shook his head as he started to fade into the darkness. "That's up to you to find out. You will discover many things and have many obstacles to overcome. Prepare…"_

 _The spirit cat faded out of sight before the little cat could ask anymore. "But…"_

 _All of a sudden, everything around her rapidly turned brighter. A bright light filled her vision and…_

She breathed in cold, windy air. Flinching, the wind going through her fur, she shuddered from the sting.

Though she couldn't see, she knew it was very bright. Feeling around, blind, she found two bodies near her.

She felt a small, warm body close by and knew it must be a sibling nearby. Another warm body belonged to her mother. Hungry, she was fed milk from her mother.

 _What happened before?_ She wondered as she filled her belly with milk. Her sibling was right by her side, hungry as well.

After they fed, the two curled up next to their mother's belly, who curled around them both.

The little cat could hear their mother's voice.

"You two will grow up to be beautiful cats someday." Her mother's tail touched her ear, and she flicked her ear at the touch. "Your fur is golden, just like a phoenix. I've heard some legends about great phoenixes that ruled the world long ago just before two-legs came. Phoenixes were a great golden color, just like your fur. Firstborn, I name you Phoenix."

 _Phoenix is a beautiful name,_ Phoenix thought.

She felt her mother turn away after a moment, towards the other sibling. "I used to have a very good friend called Ivyleaf. She would hunt with me and we would have a great time, until she disappeared one day. She had the same colored fur as you. I name you Ivy."

Her sibling shifted a little, hearing her mother's words.

"For now, we rest…"

Resting, Phoenix and Ivy fell asleep, next to their mother's warm tummy.


	3. Chapter 2

**CH 2- now**

 _"Young apprentice, Kestrelpaw." A voice echoed, and a shadow stirred across the clearing._

 _He, who the mysterious voice called, looked around, locating the speaker. The shadow came closer, and it was a brown cat._

 _"I am Reedwhisker, your distant relative. I am here to tell you that a great danger is coming. But someone is coming to save it- soon."_

 _Kestrelpaw's eyes met Reedwhisker's, and he stared at him. "What danger?"_

 _"Some danger that even SpiritClan doesn't even know about. But watch out. You must tell your leader about the danger."_

 _He nodded. "Okay, I will. But who is coming?"_

 _"I do not know that cat's name. That cat comes from far away, though." Reedwhisker informed, and the apprentice nodded._

 _"Farewell…"_

* * *

Kestrelpaw shook himself awake. He always had a habit of waking up early.

 _What cat is coming? Some cat from far away, he said,_ the apprentice thought as he stepped over the other apprentices. There was Graypaw, his brother, and Littlepaw, a female, who was a very good friend of him and his brother.

Exiting the den, he watched the sun, bright in the morning sky.

 _The morning patrol will be starting off soon,_ Kestrelpaw realized. _But first, I've got to talk to Nightstar, as Reedwhisker mentioned. Then, I can join the morning patrol._

He walked over to the leader's den, treading over the morning dew on the lush, green grass. The nursery had bracken-woven walls and a dome over it to prevent the rain and snow from falling on the kits and making them cold. Currently, there were no kits. He and Graypaw were the youngest of the clan.

Passing by them, the Warrior's den was the largest of all dens. It had a strongly-woven bracken wall and roof as well.

Finally, he stopped at the leader's den. The deputy's den and the medicine den were beside it. The leader's den was right under the Great Rock, where the leader, Nightstar, held meetings. It was a fairly large den, woven with comfortable material.

The deputy's den was a smaller den, but nearly as comfortable, as mentioned from the deputy, Mapleleaf.

The medicine den, to his right, was just as large, and he could smell all of the herbs from it. Daisypetal was the new medicine cat, after Brookstone, the former medicine cat, had died of old age. She was a kind cat who knew where herbs grew. She had a strong connection with Spirit Clan.

All the clans, Moon, Sun, Cloud, and Star Clan, had all mourned for her. Mostly, the other medicine cats from the other clans did, because she had been with them for a very long while. Daisypetal was still in grief, but was recovering, knowing that Brookstone would always be watching over her.

Kestrelpaw shook out his thoughts and went closer to the leader's den.

Something shifted in the den, and the young apprentice stepped back, cautious.

"Is someone there?" A voice sounded in the shadows.

"Uh, y-yes," Kestrelpaw responded. "I've had a vision today."

The voice, who belonged to Nightstar, paused. "You've had another vision? Come in."

Kestrelpaw came in. When he was born, he was born with a strong connection with SpiritClan. Was it a power or gift? I might have been. He was the one who always had a vision, either of where good prey was, or if other clans were in danger of an enemy. Nightstar had considered that.

His strange connection to SpiritClan was not yet mentioned to his friends, brother, or anyone else.

"So, what is it, new apprentice?" Nightstar inquired.

Kestrelpaw's eyes adjusted to the darkness to see the black cat. His green eyes stared at him.

"It was quite different this time. It was from SpiritClan this time," Kestrelpaw answered. "Someone, who was called Reedwhisker, called me and said a great danger was coming to all of the clans."

"Oh no! Nightstar jumped up. "A great danger? Did Reedwhisker tell you more about this?"

"No, but he did say that some cat from far away would come save us," Kestrelpaw told him.

Nightstar nodded. "Thank you for telling me," the leader nodded. "I will think about this and I might tell about this problem at the Gathering tonight. Well, I'm not going to mention about that mysterious cat yet, until that cat does come." He stretched and yawned.

"Alright," Kestrelpaw said, feeling that the talk was over. "I'll tell you more if I get more visions."

Nightstar nodded. "Good. And, would you mind waking up Rosepetal, Mousetail, Sharpclaw, and Falconflame? You can come along on the Morning Patrol. After that, meet me in the hollow for lessons."

Kestrelpaw smiled. He had wanted to go on the patrol today. "Okay." He exited the den and crossed the camp to wake up his friends.

Coming to the Warrior's Den, he prodded Rosepetal. "Wake up, Nightstar says you're on Morning Patrol," Kestrelpaw whispered into Rosepetal's ear. The red-tinged cat stirred.

Stepping over the other Warriors, Kestrelpaw woke up Mousetail and Falconflame. He came to Sharpclaw.

"Father, wake up. Your're on Morning Patrol," he told Sharpclaw. Sharpclaw nodded and stood up.

All of the awakened cats stepped into the clearing outside of the Warrior's den.

"You are coming with us?" Falconflame yawned as the group headed to the bramble tunnel, which was the exit of the large camp.

Kestrelpaw nodded and followed.

Outside of camp, the forest was damp with dew. Some birds up ahead chirped. In a farm some distance far away, a rooster crowed with the morning light.

The group of five padded into the forest, patches of morning light warming their fur. After a while of walking, they reached the border of SunClan. SunClan was bold and bright, and fierce too. MoonClan, which was the Clan Kestrelpaw lived in, was not as fierce. MoonClan was relatively peaceful and was a happy clan too.

SunClan had a thicker forest. Kestrelpaw had heard that they fished sometimes, but mostly hunted for birds.

After a scan around for anything suspicious, the five walked on, knowing that nothing seemed wrong at the border. They arrived at the Gathering Rock, where all Clans gathered at the Full Moon, where it would be bright enough to meet.

Walking a long way on a trail, they reached StarClan's border. Nothing seemed wrong here as well.

StarClan was a sly clan often, having tricks to deceive their enemies. That came from the numerous foxes and owls who hunted there too. That place had rich prey. Even in Leaf Bare, the StarClan cats would still get full bellies. Kestrelpaw envied that, but knew his own clan was just as good.

Cloudclan was the fastest clan. They often watched clouds go by too on their wide, flat meadow. Though it didn't seem to be a safe place, being not as guarded as the other camps, it actually was. High rocks surrounded this meadow, where the CloudClan Cats would watch from. They had good hunting, but not as good as StarClan's hunting.

The patrol was soon over. Falconflame, Sharpclaw, Rosepetal, Mousetail, and Kestrelpaw returned to camp. All of his other campmates were awake. He saw that Bramblethorn, Pinecone, and Frostslash were on a minor hunting patrol. They were the best hunters of the Clan, and they usually got a lot of prey.

Remembering his lesson, he went to the hollow. He and Nightstar were always the first ones to train.

"Kestrelpaw." Nightstar was waiting in the hollow, sitting on the dusty ground.

"I'm here," Kestrelpaw ran over, his strong legs carrying him across. He sat down next to his mentor.

Nightstar started. "Today, we will practice hunting. For the first seven days you're been mentored, I've only taught you battle moves. You seemed to like to fight more, right?"

He nodded at his mentor.

"Hunting is just as fun in my opinion. So, here's how you crouch. Keep your tail down, or your prey will see you…"

During the time the sun rose, Kestrelpaw trained how to hunt.

"Good… No! Keep your tail down! Now leap, when you are close enough… Excellent, excellent…"

Kestrelpaw had gotten used to the basics of hunting by the end of the session.

"You've done well on the first day. Now, you can train later on your own, and I'll teach you more tomorrow. Now, Littlepaw has to train with her mentor, Rosepetal."

Kestrelpaw nodded and went to rest in his den after the intense training.

As he went, he passed by Littlepaw. She had two weeks more training than he and his brother, and was quite skilled already at both hunting and battling.

"Hi, Littlepaw, how are you doing?" Kestrelpaw asked.

"Good," Littlepaw nodded. "I'll see you later then. We can practice with Graypaw too!"

They both walked off opposite ways.

Bramblethorn and the others had returned from their patrol.

"Here, have a vole with me," Graypaw called from the clearing. He was sitting next to Sharpclaw, who was having a sparrow.

Kestrelpaw sat down and ate, hungry from the training. The three all talked, and Kestrelpaw shared what he learned in hunting today.

"You two will turn out to be fine Warriors," Sharpclaw praised, and the two brothers smiled.

They lay on the rocks on the far side of camp. The gray rocks were heated and felt nice. Kestrelpaw closed his eyes, enjoying the sun. His brother and father was too.

* * *

After a nap, Sharpclaw stood up and yawned. "Grawpaw, meet me in the hollow for training."

Littlepaw had finished her session, and it was not Sharpclaw's turn to train Graypaw.

Graypaw nodded. "Okay."

Kestrelpaw watched his little brother leave the rocks and get to the hollow. Once they disappeared out of sight, he lay on the rocks again and enjoyed more of the sunlight. Apprentices weren't required to do much. Training took four hours, and since Kestrelpaw had taken the Morning Patrol, he didn't need to do anything else.

Maybe he'd help with the Evening or Afternoon patrol. Or, he could talk to his campmates about other things.

But what occupied his mind currently was that mysterious cat.

 _Who is that cat? And when will he or she come?_ He stared up into the sky, worrying a bit, though he knew he had nothing to really worry about.

 _I'm worrying too much…_


	4. Chapter 3

**CH 3- A few days later**

It was a bright and sunny day. Phoenix stretched, her golden and orange fur beautiful in the light.

Ivy stretched too, her silverfish gray fur warming up.

Their mother, Fern, who had black fur and green eyes, came out of their little den.

"Good morning, Phoenix and Ivy." Fern yawned.

"Good morning," Ivy and Phoenix replied back. "So, can we hunt?" Ivy asked.

Fern nodded. "Let's get something to eat."

The two siblings had been taught early. Their hunting skills weren't as good yet, but it was proficient enough to catch some prey once in a while. Sometimes, the prey escaped from Ivy and Phoenix, and they would have to move on to catch different prey.

The three walked into the forest closeby.

"Don't go too far." Fern warned them as she sniffed around for prey.

"Alright," Ivy nodded, and the three went to find prey. Phoenix went to the right.

Scouting around, Phoenix found a fresh trail. It wasn't stale, which meant that the prey wasn't far. Phoenix followed the trail until it came up a tree.

A squirrel was up above on a thin branch. It must have made that trail.

 _If only that branch could fall or something…_ Phoenix thought, staring up.

As if on cue, the branch snapped, and the squirrel fell to the ground along with the branch.

Hitting the ground, the squirrel was dazed for a short time. That was the time Phoenix needed. She darted forward and bit the squirrel's neck, snapping its spine. Falling limp, she carried her plump prey back. It would be enough for today.

 _How did that happen? That branch didn't look so weak. And when I wanted that branch to break, it broke. Was that me or something else?_

She shrugged it off and waited in the spot where her sister and mother had split off.

* * *

Soon enough, her mother came back with a robin, while her sister came back with a vole.

"What a big squirrel!" Ivy's eyes lit up. "I love squirrel! I can't wait!"

Fern nodded. "That was an excellent catch."

After sharing the squirrel for breakfast, the three, with full stomachs, walked back to their den. It was close by some Two Leg houses, well hidden and out of view.

But when they got there, there were monsters there!

Big things with four wheels were parked there, and Two Legs were waiting in front of their den.

Ivy ran forward.

"Ivy- wait!" Fern yowled as Ivy hissed at the Two Legs. They wore strange things, and were next to the truck.

"What happened?" Phoenix wondered.

"Two-Legs… They must have found our home!" Fern panicked. Fern ran after Ivy, and Phoenix, not knowing what to do, followed as well.

It must have been exactly what the Two-Legs wanted. They smiled, and threw a net over all three of them.

Ivy screeched, clawing the net. It wouldn't rip.

"WHAT IS THIS THING!" Fern growled loudly. Phoenix was panicking too, trying to claw and bite the net, but it was too strong to bite through.

The Two-Legs advanced, and with gloved hands, they took the netting and lifted it so the three cats were trapped in it. The two creatures talked to each other for a minute, which none of the cats understood, then one Two-Leg knotted the net and opened one of the monsters. Ivy and Phoenix were in fear as they were thrown into the truck. The doors closed and locked. The only way to see was through a small window on the back of the monster.

"Where are they taking us?" Phoenix worried. Vibrations in the monster told her that the monster was starting off.

"Somewhere bad…" Fern gritted her teeth. There was enough light to see in the monster. Phoenix adjusted her eyes.

In the monster, the three all struggled in the netting, but it wouldn't get undone. In exhaustion, the three all rested for a while, feeling the rumbles and bumps of the monster as it rode on the Thunderpath.

* * *

A short nap gave all three the energy to fight the rope again. Clawing and biting, all three worked hard, but there was no avail.

It wasn't any use, and all three were tired and in frustration.

 _If only this net were off of us…_ Phoenix glared at what was trapping her. It felt uncomfortable to be in this netting!

As if on cue again, the knot was undone on the netting, and the net fell down. All three were untangled from it.

"Wow! We're free! This feels much better," Ivy sighed in relief.

"But we're in the monster," Phoenix muttered, not sure of what she had done.

The three pushed the netting aside and sat in the truck, holding on tight. The occasional bump on the Thunderpath shifted them around.

"I'm worried…" Phoenix looked at her mother.

"Don't worry… I'm sure we can escape as soon as we escape." Fern nuzzled her and Ivy, and they both felt relaxed.

Turning around, Phoenix saw some fastened metal boxes in the back.

"What are those for-"

They were sent flying forward as some strong force collided with the monster they were in. The sensation of spinning around made Phoenix nauseous as she yowled for help. The monster flipped upside down, sending all of the cats falling to the roof of the monster. A loud sound scared all of them.

The boxes were unfastened from the force, and they were sent tumbling around.

"YEOOOOWWWW!" Fern screeched in agony as some boxes fell on her.

"FERN!" Phoenix yowled as she saw her mother get buried under the heavy boxes.

The monster stopped moving, swaying a bit before it came still. Fern was trapped under the boxes. Phoenix and Ivy were miraculously safe. They rushed towards their mother.

"Mother? MOTHER? Can you hear us?" Ivy shrieked, pawing at the boxes.

A muffled groan came from under the boxes. "Ivy, Phoenix, I'm helpless… Don't try to save me. Get away from here before the Two Legs come to get you!"

"But-" Phoenix went closer.

"Just GO!" Fern yowled in pain, and Phoenix jumped back. They would have to go without their mother.

Ivy glanced back. "Mother?"

There was nothing. Listening closely, there was no sign of breathing or moving either.

"Does that mean-?" Ivy swallowed.

"I think so," Phoenix looked away, realizing the truth. "We have to go. Fern said we have to escape! Come on. Worry about this later."

Ivy nodded, and rammed the door, running against it. Phoenix did the same. The door wouldn't budge.

"This is hopeless!"

The door was opened some minutes later after the two cats rammed the door several times. Two-Legs, in different outfits, wearing blue, had opened the door. Behind them, monsters in flashing blue and red lights were on the side of the Thunderpath.

"RUN!" Phoenix yowled as the Two-Legs were about to act. Ivy and Phoenix scrambled out of the flipped monster. Glancing back, they saw glass bits and metal everywhere. Another monster was also flipped too, practically ruined. Looking forward once again, they saw the police just glance at them.

"Why are they not chasing after us?" Ivy asked as she darted alongside Phoenix.

"I've no idea. But be careful, more monsters!" Phoenix answered in one breath as she spotted the wide Thunderpath. Some monsters seemed to slow down, witnessing the crash and the Two-Legs.

"Ready?" Phoenix asked Ivy. "Go!" They crossed when there wasn't any monsters at the moment. They darted as fast as they could across the hot black rock. Reaching the other side, they sighed in relief and went to the forest on the other side.

"Our mother…" Ivy choked, remembering.

"I know…" Phoenix hung her head down, grief filling her. They both walked along, not realizing they passed scent marks along the way.

Rustlings could be heard from the bushes ahead.

"Did you hear something?" Some voice said from far away.

"Where do we go?" Ivy looked at the direction of the noise.

"I don't know. Maybe we should stay and know where we're going." Phoenix suggested. "If there're bad and try to hurt us, then run. Let's stay here."

Ivy nodded and the two sat down, waiting for the source of the noise to come.

It was a few seconds when they did come. There were some cats. One of them was gray with brown tips. Another was brown and had red tinged fur at the ears. A third one was white with blue tinged ears.

"Who are you?" The gray cat with brown ear, paw, and tail tips growled menacingly.

"Uh-w-I'm Phoenix, and this is my sister, Ivy. We were trapped in a monster when it crashed, and so, w-we escaped." Phoenix stuttered.

"You two look young. Where's your mother?" the brown cat asked.

"Uh- our mother, s-she died in that crash," Ivy's voice held grief when she mentioned their dead mother.

The three other cats glanced at each other.

"In that case, come with us. There is a large Thunderpath out there, so you must have come from there." The first said. "Come on." The cat and the others walked to the edge of the forest, where they saw the crash. The monsters with the flashing lights were still there, and the crash was being cleaned up. Pieces of the monster still lay all over the Thunderpath.

"That was the crash?" The third cat, a female, asked.

The two siblings looked away in sadness. "Y-yes." Phoenix nodded.

"Nightstar, our leader, will decide what to do with you two," the first said, still analyzing the crash from far away. "We heard the crash. It was pretty loud!"

The party of five walked back to another place. The cats didn't seem to be hostile, so the two sisters followed, but still were weary.

* * *

Arriving at a tunnel, the three cats crawled through, and Ivy and Phoenix walked through too.

Looking around, there were many cats. Seeing two new cats, they all stared curiously.

"Who are they?" A young with brown and tan fur, about a month older than them, asked.

"This is Ivy and Phoenix," the gray cat pointed to each of them respectively with his tail. "They lost their mother in a crash on the Thunderpath. Where's Nightstar?"

"Right here," a black cat with green eyes blinked. "These are Ivy and Phoenix, right, Sharpclaw?"

Sharpclaw nodded. "Yes."

"Where have you two come from?"

Phoenix spoke up. "Somewhere probably not close to here. A monster trapped us while it traveled from some way along the Thunderpath until it crashed."

Nightstar's eyes widened for a moment, seemingly realizing something. Then, he resumed his normal look.

"Well, you are free to stay with us. You are welcome here."

Ivy and Phoenix exchanged glances.

"Alright," Phoenix nodded, after Ivy agreed.

Nightstar looked at them. "You look like you'd both be six months old. For you two, you would start training. Tomorrow, I'll get you both mentors for that."

The two looked confused but nodded. "Alright."

"You can go get some food if you like. And also, at night, rest in that den over there. It's for apprentices," Nightstar pointed with his tail.

He then walked off. All of the others walked off too, except for the other brown and tan cat.

"I'm tired, so I'll get some rest," Ivy yawned. Phoenix nodded, watching Ivy walk off. Phoenix was hungry, so she grabbed a mouse. She didn't want to take too much, even though Nightstar, that cat, had strangely welcomed them both immediately. Spotting some rocks, she climbed up on those and sat at the top.

Another cat had followed her.

"My name is Kestrelpaw. And you are Phoenix?" the tan and brown cat asked curiously, settling beside her.

"Yes, I am Phoenix," she nodded.

"It must have been sad… That crash, your mother died?"

"Yes, and I'd rather not talk about it," Phoenix looked away.

Kestrelpaw glanced at her in sympathy. "I've experienced the same as well," he murmured.

"How?" Phoenix looked back.

"A month ago, my mother died from a fox attack," Kestrelpaw explained, looking a bit upset. "She had a rabbit, and she bumped into a fox. My mother, Hawkflight, was killed."

"Oh," Phoenix replied. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. But I know my mother is with SpiritClan. She watches over me." Kestrelpaw smiled a bit.

"What's SpiritClan?" Phoenix cocked her head.

Kestrelpaw explained. "It's a place for the spirits of dead cats from the four clans, MoonClan, the one we are in now, SunClan, StarClan, and CloudClan. The spirits watch over us and sometimes guide the clans."

Phoenix nodded, understanding, continuing to eat her mouse.

Kestrelpaw looked down below, thinking silently.

The sky had turned darker, and Phoenix grew sleepy.

She stood up. "I'm going to sleep." She picked up her eaten mouse and jumped down swiftly from the rock. Kestrelpaw followed. It was late, and all the cats would be going to sleep about now.

Phoenix dumped her mouse away, and entered the den. Her sister was there, sleeping in a tight ball. Two others were in there. The shadows were too dark to clearly define them. Settling down, she curled around Phoenix.

Kestrelpaw entered the den and curled up on the far side of the den, soon breathing steadily as he fell into a deep sleep.

Phoenix stayed away for a little while too, thinking about her mother and SpiritClan, before her eyes drooped. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**CH 4- The next day**

Phoenix awoke to a bright ray of light seeping in the den. Lifting her head, she looked around. Ivy was still sleeping in a curled ball of gray fur. There was another gray cat nearby. Next to the gray cat, there was a silver cat. On her other side, where Kestrelpaw was, there was no one there.

 _He must be out early_ , Phoenix guessed before laying her head down again. She wanted more sleep. Trying, she couldn't manage to fall asleep again, so she sighed and padded out of the den without managing to trip over the others.

Kestrelpaw was at the top of the rock. Finding nothing to do at the moment, she crawled onto the rock too and sat on the rocks as well. They were cold and gray, but would soon warm up to the morning sun.

"You're up early, like me." Kestrelpaw mewed, glancing at the golden she-cat.

"Yeah, I like to wake up early." Phoenix yawned a little.

Kestrelpaw nodded. "I do too."

After enjoying the sun for a few more minutes, Phoenix decided to wake up her sister so they wouldn't be late for anything. They were supposed to get their mentors.

Phoenix hopped down the rocks and headed to the den.

"Ivy, wake up." Phoenix patted Ivy with a paw. Ivy opened one blue eye and stared at Phoenix's gold ones.

"Okay," Ivy yawned and stood up. Both then walked out of the den to wait for all the others to wake up.

* * *

The sun rose higher as gradually all of the other cats woke up. Before that, the morning patrol set off. Some cats she didn't know about set off, out of the tunnel that led cats out of the camp, and went around their territory.

Nightstar padded up to them. "Soon, I'll be calling everyone up to a meeting," he meowed. "That is when you'll be getting a mentor."

The two nodded and waited.

The morning patrol finally came back, after scouting the territory. The cats were all awake and stretching in the morning sun, when Nightstar climbed up the big rock on the other side of camp.

"All cats, please come." He ordered, sitting down.

Within a minute, all cats were gathered below. Ivy and Phoenix were among the crowd.

"Today, our two new cats here, Phoenix and Ivy, will officially become apprentices. Please do come up, Phoenix and Ivy."

The two siblings climbed up the rock and Nightstar led them forward.

Nightstar whispered to them, "Would you like apprentice names or not? You don't really have to if you don't want it."

Ivy thought for a while. "I'd like one."

"I think I'd like one too," Phoenix pondered for a while before deciding.

"Alright," Nightstar resumed his speech to all cats. "For now on, Phoenix, you will be known as Phoenixpaw. Your mentor will be… Mapleleaf."

Mapleleaf hopped onto the rock and touched noses with Phoenixpaw, as in tradition.

"Ivy, you will be known as Ivypaw. Your mentor will be… Pinecone."

Pinecone dipped his head and then hopped onto the rock too, touching noses with his new apprentice.

"After six months of training, we will test you two to see if you are ready to be a true Warrior. When you do, you will have Warrior names." He looked around and motioned for Ivypaw and Phoenixpaw, with their mentors to come down the rock. After that, he jumped off the rock as well, signaling that the meeting was over.

Mapleleaf stepped closer to Phoenixpaw. "We shall begin training soon." Phoenixpaw nodded in understanding. "I believe that you will become a fine Warrior."

* * *

In a sandy hollow surrounded by trees, Mapleleaf waited for Phoenixpaw to come. Her apprentice came after a short while. Surveying the surroundings she finally glanced at Mapleleaf and hurried over.

"Have you had training before you came to MoonClan?" Mapleleaf mewed.

"I have had some basic training." Phoenixpaw nodded.

Mapleleaf nodded. "Alright then. We'll start off by… hunting. Show me what you can hunt. We'll go off into the forest."

Phoenix sniffed around for prey and came upon a scent trail in the forest. "I smell prey," she murmured to herself and followed it, with Mapleleaf creeping behind to make sure she wouldn't disturb Phoenixpaw when she would hunt for prey.

She found that the prey she was tracking was a rabbit trail.

The scent became more fresh, and spotted the rabbit on a root, looking around for something tasty.

It finally saw some tender shoots of grass, which it hopped towards.

Phoenixpaw instantly lowered her tail slowly and crept forward, without making a sound in the dense undergrowth. When she came close enough to her prey to jump, she bunched up all of her muscles and leaped square on the rabbit, who struggled faintly before she snapped it on the spine, the way she had been taught be her mother to kill prey.

She picked up the rabbit and turned around to see Maplepaw. There was a hint of surprise in her eyes, but she shook it away.

"That was great!" Mapleleaf encouraged. "You've had good training so far. There's no so much to work on more with your hunting techniques."

They returned to camp to drop off the prey. The small silver cat she had seen earlier in the den widened her eyes when she saw the killed rabbit in her jaws. Some others turned to look. Nervously, Phoenixpaw placed the prey into the prey pile and left quickly before it became too awkward.

"They're all so surprised you could catch prey so easily," Mapleleaf explained to her nervous apprentice. "Don't worry."

Phoenixpaw relaxed.

"Let's see your battle moves though. The rule is that during training, we sheathe our claws. We do not want to hurt any cats in the process." Mapleleaf instructed. "Ready?"

"Ready," Phoenixpaw responded as she got ready. Her fighting skills weren't as good because she never had to fight. She would just have to hunt everyday in her life before she joined the clans, so her mother ended up teaching her all about good hunting techiniques.

She had learned only the basics of fighting. Starting, she and Mapleleaf circled around each other, waiting for each to make a move.

Suddenly, Mapleleaf leaped and on instinct, the apprentice rolled swiftly, pushing Mapleleaf back with her hindpaws so her mentor would fall sideways.

The tawny cat fell on her side, which was what Phoenixpaw needed. She leaped on her mentor and pummeled her with here sheathed paws. Mapleleaf summoned up her strength and threw her off. The golden cat lay, dazed, as Mapleleaf leapt on top of her and pinned her down.

Knowing that the practice fight was over, Mapleleaf stepped off of her apprentice and both stood up, resting a bit.

"That was some good instincts for defense. I think what you need to work on most is attacking your enemy," Mapleleaf nodded at her apprentice. "For tomorrow, we will practice fighting more. I guess you can join the hunting patrol later. You are quite skilled at hunting for your age."

Phoenixpaw nodded and smiled from the praise.

Mapleleaf continued. "For now, you can eat and rest."

Both headed back to the camp and had a break, eating a bit.


	6. Chapter 5

**CH 5- later on**

"How was your training, Ivypaw?" Phoenixpaw asked curiously as Ivy arrived back at camp, tired.

"Tiring," Ivypaw mewed before choosing some prey on the prey pile. "I couldn't catch any prey and my fighting is horrible!"

Phoenixpaw glanced at her younger sister sympathetically. "Don't worry, you'll just have to adapt. I'm sure we'll both be great warriors! After all, remember that you've got more training than the other apprentices, I bet. That's what counts."

Ivypaw nodded. "I guess, but you were able to catch a rabbit in no time! I saw that!"

"I was lucky," Phoenixpaw mewed modestly. The two climbed on the rock again.

"That wasn't luck," Ivy pouted. "You are just better!"

Phoenixpaw sighed. "You'll be great too. You just don't have the patience."

Ivypaw paused a little bit, biting into her starling. "I guess so," she sulked.

A tan cat with white tips padded onto the rock. "Nightstar wants you to go on hunting patrol," she mewed.

Phoenixpaw knew it was pointed towards her. Mapleleaf had mentioned earlier that she could go on the patrol later on. "Okay," she responded. "Ivy, I'll see you later."

Ivypaw nodded, continuing to eat, as Phoenix hopped down to join the group.

* * *

The lush undergrowth always gave Phoenixpaw a calm feeling. It was somewhat quiet, despite the birdsong and creatures that chattered along. Phoenixpaw had just started hunting patrol. The others in her group were Dandelion (the cat who had told her that she was to go on hunting patrol), Kestrelpaw, Mapleleaf, Redear, and Bramblethorn.

Phoenixpaw found a scent trail. It was a mouse looking for nuts on the forest floor. There were a few nuts around.

If Phoenixpaw moved a bit, the mouse would definitely see her. Her fur was bright against the leaves and she couldn't camoflauge well. The only hope lay in the nuts on the forest floor.

The mouse headed for one of the beechnuts.

 _If that nut would roll closer to me, I would be able to be within range of getting that mouse,_ Phoenixpaw half-grumbled.

Suddenly, the beechnut did move closer.

 _Wait… there's something suspicious with that- every time I need something to happen, it happens. It can't be luck. It's most likely me!_

The mouse just kept crawling towards the beechnut. Reaching it, it started eating. Phoenixpaw leaped for it and instantly killed the mouse.

 _I should try this again on different prey, just to make sure that this was all me._

Kestrelpaw joined up with Phoenixpaw as she buried her mouse.

"Do you see that squirrel up there?" Kestrelpaw ducked down and pointed at the squirrel on the tree branch.

"Yeah," Phoenixpaw nodded. The two crept closer to the tree, without the squirrel noticing. It was too busy eating.

It reminded Phoenixpaw of the time where she caught the squirrel after the tree branch miraculously fell down, letting her get the prey.

"We need that tree branch to break if we want to get that squirrel down," Phoenixpaw whispered.

 _CRACK!_ The branch fell down after Phoenixpaw said that sentence. The squirrel squeaked in surprise at it was sent falling down too. It did land on its feet and started running.

Without hesitating, Phoenixpaw lunged for the dazed squirrel and killed it. Its spine snapped cleanly. Returning to Kestrelpaw, she saw that he had a shocked face on.

"What is it?" Phoenixpaw asked curiously.

"I don't think that was a coincidence," Kestrelpaw gasped. "That was you! You wanted that branch to break, and it did! And that branch didn't look as if it would break easily."

"Maybe," Phoenixpaw glanced at the squirrel dangling from her jaws. "Every time I want something to happen, it happens, just like this."

Kestrelpaw's eyes widened. "That means you have some sort of power! I have to tell Nightstar after we finish this patrol."

"Huh?" Phoenixpaw was startled.

* * *

"When did you have this type of experience?" Nightstar mewed. Kestrelpaw was there too. They had both went to Nightstar's den to talk about this after the incident.

Phoenixpaw thought a while. "In my life before I came to MoonClan, I was hunting with my sister and mother. There was a squirrel that was up in a tree and I wished for that branch to break so the squirrel would fall to the ground. Also, when my mother, sister, and I were captured in a Two Leg net, and I wished for the net to get off of us, it did. The net suddenly became free."

"And today, Phoenixpaw was hunting another squirrel and she most likely made the branch break." Kestrelpaw cut in, remembering the strange experience.

Phoenixpaw nodded. "I also wanted the mouse to come closer to me so I could stay hidden. You know, my fur is bright against the leaves. If I moved even a little bit, that mouse would have been scared away. There were beechnuts on the ground and I surprisingly made one roll closer. The mouse went after that beechnut, and I caught it successfully."

"This isn't a coincidence, Phoenixpaw," Nightstar looked at her. "This must be some psychic power!"

"Psychic power?" Phoenixpaw was startled.

"Yup. You wanted something to happen, and it did happen." Nightstar concluded.

"Why do I have these powers then?" Phoenixpaw glanced at the others.

Nightstar thought a while, and his eyes widened like before. "Some time ago, SpiritClan told Kestrelpaw that there would be a great danger in the Clans very soon. But they also told me that a cat would come to the rescue- and I think that's you."

"Me?" Phoenixpaw gasped. "I don't think I can even do that… But wait… This one memory I had before. Was it before I was born? I had some vision and some mystical cat claimed that he was Reedwhisker, and he said I would be the one to save the Clans. Maybe it is me."

Nightstar nodded. "Probably. We can deal with this later, right?"

"Yeah," Phoenixpaw nodded. "I can't believe this. But it still doesn't explain what I must do."

"You'll find out," Kestrelpaw said sympathetically.

The two exited the den.

"Are you hungry? We can eat something," Kestrelpaw suggested.

Phoenixpaw nodded and grabbed a vole. They both sat on the top of the rock and ate.

"It's surprising that you have psychic powers," Kestrelpaw smiled. "It must be fun and easy for you."

"I guess it is," Phoenixpaw blinked. "I can catch prey easily, I guess."

"That's great for you." Kestrelpaw wished he could have the same powers. Wouldn't it be better if he could be full all the time?

The sun was sinking beneath the trees. Phoenixpaw yawned, and stood up. "I'll be going to sleep. You too?"

Kestrelpaw nodded and followed her down the rocks.


	7. Chapter 6

**CH 6- Several weeks pass**

It had been several weeks since Phoenixpaw and Ivypaw first came to MoonClan. Now, they fit in. Well, almost. At least, Ivypaw didn't.

"I feel as if I still don't belong," Ivypaw sighed sadly, watching everyone else.

"Don't say that," Littlepaw comforted. "You have great skills. If anything, you're the one who truly belongs. You and your sister have helped out the Clan so much!"

Ivypaw smiled. "I guess you're right." She took a bite into her rabbit, which she was sharing with the other apprentices.

"Yeah," Phoenixpaw looked at her sister. "Don't feel bad."

She cheered up a little, when there was a sudden, painful yowl from the nursery.

"It's Vineflower!" Kestrelpaw's ears flicked.

"Her kits must be coming," Daisypetal, the Healer Cat called to the others, while running to the Nursery.

The apprentices rushed to see what was going on, but Bramblethorn and Frostslash held them back.

"We should give Vineflower and Daisypetal some space," Frostslash mewed sternly, and the apprentices nodded.

After padding back up the rocks, Littlepaw mewed, "Well, I certainly hope they're alright. I can't wait to see new kits! I'm so excited!"

Phoenixpaw smiled. "I am, too."

Minutes slowly crawled past, and the sun rose higher in the sky, when news traveled through the camp. There were three healthy kits, two toms, and one she-cat.

"Oh, wow!" Littlepaw squeaked. "Come on, let's see if we can see the kits!"

Phoenixpaw, Kestrelpaw, and the other apprentices eagerly followed.

Daisypetal allowed them all to see the kits. The she cat was beige-furred, like her mother, except that it had white paw tips and ear-tips.

The bigger tom had light brown fur with black stripes, and the smaller tom was white all over.

"Hmm… I'm not sure about the white kit," Daisypetal had entered the Nursery. She looked worried.

"What do you mean?" Phoenixpaw asked curiously.

"Well, cats with pure white fur, and blue eyes, are deaf. That kit might be deaf, unfortunately," Daisypetal murmured.

Vineflower glanced at her kit sadly. "I hope not. I hope he will still be fine."

"Only time will tell," Daisypetal replied solemnly.

After a few more minutes with the newborns, all of the apprentices exited the Nursery. The deputy, Mapleleaf, was organizing patrols.

"I'll be going on the patrol near StarClan, and I'm going to be taking Phoenixpaw, my apprentice, with me. I'd also like Bramblethorn, and Featherflight to come. On the Sunclan border, I'd like Redear to lead the patrol. Redear, take Sharpclaw, Graypaw, and Mousetail. On the hunting patrol will be Falconflame, Frostslash, and Rosepetal. Nightstar will come with that patrol."

The cats headed out, and Phoenixpaw caught up with Mapleleaf. "So, we're going to the StarClan border?" she asked.

"Yup," Mapleleaf mewed. They live in a place full of prey. But that attracts many birds of prey, foxes, badgers, and other creatures. Because there are many fox and badger incidents in Green Leaf, the cats have many strategies and are clever in defeating them."

"Wow, can you tell me about the other Clans?" Phoenixpaw mewed with interest.

Mapleleaf nodded. "Sure, how about I tell you about them after this patrol. Then, we can get to our training session afterwards."

"Sure!" Phoenixpaw nodded.

* * *

"So our Clan is unarguably the most peaceful among the others," Mapleleaf explained after the patrol in the forest at StarClan, and an intense training session. Phoenixpaw, though tired, was more interested than ever to know more about the other clans. "It's because we have the most protected camp, so we don't have many dangers. Our camp is on higher ground, so we don't have to be aware of floods and other dangers. But just because we don't have as many dangers doesn't mean that we're unaware. Our strength is equal among the other clans."

"Cool…" Phoenixpaw nodded.

Mapleleaf continued. "CloudClan is the fastest Clan of all, Phoenixpaw. They are fast and nimble. They live in a wide, grassy hill. They have plenty of space to run. Every night, they sleep under the clouds. They mostly eat mice, rabbits, and voles."

"SunClan is the boldest and bravest of all Clans. They fiercely stand up for what's right. That's their attitude. Also, they fish often, but they also hunt small birds and squirrels, and occasionally some rodents. That's all."

Phoenixpaw sat silently, still absorbing in the information.

"It's a lot, right? But soon you'll know it all," Mapleleaf mewed warmly. Phoenixpaw nodded again, and she stood up too.

"You can go and play with your friends; I have some other things to do as a deputy," Mapleleaf excused herself. "Have fun, then." She bounded off to find Nightstar.

Phoenixpaw padded over to Littlepaw, Kestrelpaw, and Graypaw.

"Where's my sister?" Phoenixpaw inquired. "I thought she'd be here."

Graypaw informed her, "She's on a hunting patrol. She'll be back after a while."

"So, what should we do?" Littlepaw wondered, looking at her other fellow apprentices.

"Hmm… We could practice our battle skills…" Graypaw waved his tail around, thinking.

Kestrelpaw shrugged. "I guess we could do that, except we have to be careful."

The others agreed.

So, with that said, Phoenixpaw and Littlepaw had a practice match.

With her decent skills, Phoenixpaw had a general idea of what she should do. But Littlepaw had more experience, being an apprentice longer than she was.

The two stalked in a circle, waiting for each other's moves. Claws sheathed, Phoenixpaw leaped and tried to get onto Littlepaw's back to push her downwards.

Littlepaw rolled out of the way and pounced on Phoenixpaw Unable to dodge, Phoenixpaw was pinned down, but only for an instant. The golden-haired apprentice jabbed hard with her hindpaw, and Littlepaw was knocked off. Phoenixpaw took the opportunity to knock the other apprentice off balance, and Phoenixpaw prepared to pin Littlepaw down.

The practice fight continued for a quick three minutes, until Littlepaw, having more endurance, pinned the weary and exhausted Phoenixpaw to the grassy ground. Phoenixpaw gave up.

"You won," Phoenixpaw panted as Littlepaw let her off. "I still have so much to learn!"

Littlepaw nodded in agreement. "Well, you have much better hunting skills than us," she mewed, oblivious to the fact that the other cat had actual powers. Phoenixpaw and Kestrelpaw shared a quick glance, both knowing about the secret, and then looked away.

"Well, how about you two have a practice match?" Littlepaw glanced at the two brothers, who nodded in reply.

The battle instantly started with Graypaw trying to pounce on Kestrelpaw, but Kestrelpaw easily darted aside, then tripping Graypaw with an outstretched foreleg. Graypaw, quick on his instincts, rolled away and kicked out with his hindpaws to keep Kestrelpaw away while he got up.

Back on four paws again, Kestrelpaw lunged swiftly and bowled Graypaw over. Graypaw rolled and jabbed with a forepaw, making Kestrelpaw flinch. Graypaw then knocked Kestrelpaw over.

With a last-second roll, Kestrelpaw managed to save himself. Both were now on four paws again, and Graypaw decided to act, leaping. Upon landing, Kestrelpaw headbutted Graypaw, so he was knocked off balance, and Graypaw crashed on the ground. Kestrelpaw leaped over and pinned Graypaw down, making the victory Kestrelpaw's.

"Phew…" Graypaw panted as he sat up again. "That was fun."

Kestrelpaw agreed, also tired, and all of them agreed to just sit and rest for the time being until the patrol came back.

There was an alarming yowl suddenly that broke Phoenixpaw's thoughts.

"Help! A badger attack!" It was Sharpclaw, racing into the camp.

"A badger attack? But badgers rarely even come into this territory!" Nightstar yowled in surprise. "I'm coming. Mapleleaf, you too, and also, Dandelion and Falconflame. Let's get rid of the badger!"

All of the said cats ran up and exited the camp with Sharpclaw.

* * *

Ivypaw and the others were currently troubled with three badgers. There was just one, which would have been easy to deal with, but then two more had come out of nowhere!

"We won't win if we don't get more cats!" Pinecone yowled in panic. Next to him were Redear, Mousetail, and Rosepetal, who were all on the patrol. "Let's hope Sharpclaw gets back in time!"

The apprentice did as much as she could, but unfortunately didn't prove to be much of a help, for she didn't have many battle skills.

"We've got more cats!" a familiar voice calls close by. It was Sharpclaw, with Mapleleaf, Nightstar, Dandelion, and Falconflame.

Redear sighed in relief. "Good!"

Ivypaw ducked from one of the badger's lumbering, heavy paws, and took the chance to swipe her claws down the side, making a shallow, but stinging scratch. It roared in fury and turned towards her.

"Uhh…" Ivypaw shuddered as the badger's foul breath overwhelmed her. She backed away, and the badger started to lumber after her.

"Ivypaw!" Pinecone yowled as the badger leaped. Ivypaw rolled in the nick of time, jumping bravely on its back to claw the massive creature's head. It tried to shake Ivypaw off, but Ivypaw's claws sunk in deep.

Pinecone looked please to see his apprentice fighting like this even with only a few skills. "Good job, just hang on, or you'll be flung off!" he called, then lunging and swiping more at the badger.

Mousetail was unaware that Ivypaw was latched onto the badger's back, and decided to push it backwards to make it call. Ramming into one of its furry legs, she managed to get the badger off balance.

Pinecone realized what might happen with horror, and screeched in fear.

"Ivypaw! Hop off!"

The badger was falling backwards. Ivypaw almost didn't hear Pinecone, but when she did, it was too late. She fell to the ground, and the heavy weight of the black and white enemy knocked her into darkness.

* * *

With the battle over, the cats all having scratched up the badgers badly, the badgers lumbered away, filled with anger, fear, and pain. Mousetail and Redear stood, weary and scratched up, but seeing Nightstar and Ivypaw, unconscious and bleeding, they instantly yowled in panic.

"We have to help them! Get Daisypetal!" Pinecone meowed worriedly.

Rosepetal volunteered to run back to the camp. In a flash she was gone. Minutes passed, and the cats in the patrol looked anxious at the two cats, not knowing what to do.

Nightstar was the first to sit up, dizzy. "I've lost my seventh life…" he murmured to Mapleleaf.

"Seventh?" Mapleleaf whispered back. It was the custom for the deputy to know how many lives the leader lost. Only the deputy could know, nobody else. Each leader was given nine lives, and once they lost all nine, they joined SpiritClan.

Nightstar nodded. "I'll be fine, I'll just need some rest. And my wound," he rasped, looking at his wide gash. It wasn't terribly deep, but big enough to be serious. "Check on Ivypaw."

Mapleleaf reluctantly obeyed, not wanting to leave Nightstar alone. She looked at the silver-furred apprentice. She had some cuts and bruises, but the most painful injury was a noticeable crooked arm. It didn't look right.

"Her foreleg… It's crushed," Mapleleaf gasped. "That might be hard to heal."

Daisypetal had arrived, the undergrowth rustling at her arrival.

"Oh, that doesn't look good," she mewed in a hurry, after dropping a variety of herbs. Rosepetal was carrying many herbs too, and she dropped them to the ground. Instantly, Daisypetal tended to the apprentice. Nightstar once again insisted that Ivypaw be treated first.

"Let's hope nothing else bad will happen," Pinecone murmured, watching with anxiety.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! Without much to say, the story continues!**

* * *

 **Days pass...**

Phoenixpaw's stomach knotted with worry. Ivypaw was still recovering, but her forepaw looked nowhere near to healing properly.

"I'll never be a proper warrior..." Ivypaw wailed as Daisypetal told her the news, that her leg might never heal. There was a slim chance of Ivypaw's leg healing properly.

Daisypetal and Phoenixpaw didn't know what to say as they stood next to the young, injured cat.

"What should I do?" Phoenixpaw whispered.

The healer cat shrugged. "Just give her some time to heal from the shock. But still, I don't really know what to do right now. Nightstar and I will decide on that."

The two walked out of the den so Ivypaw would not hear the conversation. Phoenixpaw didn't want to hurt her sister's feelings.

"Will you throw her out of the Clan?"

"Oh, no, of course not!" Daisypetal's eyes widened in shock. "No matter who a cat is, no Clan ever excludes a cat, unless they are a danger to the Clan."

Phoenixpaw sighed in relief.

Mapleleaf padded up to Phoenixpaw.

"Do you want some training? You might want to get that situation out of your head for now. You don't want to be stressed too much over you sister," she meowed, concerned.

"I guess," Phoenixpaw shrugged. She waved her tail in farewell to the healer cat, and followed Mapleleaf out of the forest.

"I know it's hard. Your sister might never heal properly, but we don't throw 'useless' or injured cats out of our Clan. They are all family, even you now. We don't exclude family." Mapleleaf mewed.

The golden she-cat smiled. "Well, what would my sister be able to do then?"

"Hmm... I guess she could be Daisypetal's apprentice..."

"What do you mean by that?"

Mapleleaf glanced at her apprentice. "Well, the healer cats need to pass their healing skills to an eager apprentice, just like a Warrior passes their skills to a young cat, so the legacy of the Clans continue."

"I don't know if Ivypaw would want to be a healer cat. Maybe her foreleg will heal, and she can be a Warrior, like me!"

"Oh, we are all Warriors, despite of who we are. Even Daisypetal is a Warrior. She can fight. But, what I mean is that all of us are Warriors, for we all fight for what's right, and we all follow SpiritClan. That's what makes us who we are. Now, let's begin training, right? Ready?"

"Yup," Phoenixpaw answered.

* * *

"So how was training?" Kestrelpaw asked as Phoenixpaw entered camp.

"It was great! I learned more battle stategies," Phoenixpaw answered. "Wanna have a practice fight?"

Kestrelpaw glanced around. "Sure! How about right there?" He pointed with his tail to a clearing within camp.

"Sure!"

The two padded to the grass clearing and started their practice fight. They circled each other warily.

Phoenixpaw made the first leap, pouncing on Kestrelpaw. Kestrelpaw was bowled over, but he kicked Phoenixpaw in the stomach, and batted her away with a sheathed paw. Phoenixpaw fell off and tumbled on the ground, but made a fast recovery. She lunged for Kestrelpaw again. Kestrelpaw had stood back up, and leapt aside, and the she-cat missed.

"Ha!" Kestrelpaw yowled as he pounced on Phoenixpaw. She rolled aside and swatted Kestrelpaw on the ear before leaping aside. He shook if off, and swiped at her again. Phoenixpaw was too late to react, and was knocked over. Kestrelpaw pinned Phoenixpaw down.

"You win then," Phoenixpaw growled, and Kestrelpaw stepped aside.

"That was a good battle. I see that both of your skill increased a lot from the past week," a voice suddenly said from behind the two cats.

Kestrelpaw and Phoenixpaw turned around to see Nightstar and Sharpclaw.

"Thanks," Kestrelpaw nodded at the praise, which was from Nightstar.

"If your skills continue to grow like this, then you might become a Warrior in a month or two. You've been an apprentice for two months so far, and your skills, both of you, are advanced. Well done," Nightstar commented. "Phoenixpaw, I'd like you to come with me. I have something I need to tell you."

Phoenixpaw went off with Nightstar, who went back to his den.

"I've talked with Daisypetal about two things," Nightstar informed the apprentice. "One of them is about your sister, and one of them is something that will concern you in the future."

Phoenixpaw listened on as Nightstar started to explain.

"Ivypaw can become a healer cat. Daisypetal is growing older. She is a bit younger than I. She may need an apprentice soon to pass on the role of being Healer cat."

"So she'll learn about herbs and healing if her foreleg doesn't heal properly?"

"Right," Nightstar answered. "It depends. We shall see. It doesn't seem as if Ivypaw's foreleg will heal right, and she also might not willingly want to be a healer cat. She wants to be a Warrior."

The she-cat nodded sadly. "What are we going to do?"

"Maybe Ivypaw will decide to be a healer cat. Healer cats also need to know how to fight sometimes, so she'll still get part of her wish. However, her training would be mostly based on herbs and being able to interpret Spiritclan's messages to us."

"Oh," Phoenixpaw remarked. "So that's what a healer cat really does."

"The other thing I wanted to talk to you about is a vision Daisypetal told me about. An evil force of some kind will approach, but she doesn't know when. She saw badgers, bears, and all sorts of other enemies. Daisypetal says there may be a battle that will endanger all of the clans."

"So this might have to do with me?"

"Yes, it might. Before you came to the Clans with your sister, Kestrelpaw told me about a golden she-cat, just like you, that would come save the Clans. Maybe you are the one to save the future of the four Clans. It seems likely."

Phoenixpaw glanced around the leader's den. "Well, I kind of remember a dream I had..."

"What dream was it?"

"It was before I was born. More like a vision, I'd say. A cat named... hmm... Oh, it's Reedwhisker, I remember. Reedwhisker told me I had a special destiny, then just disappeared.

Nightstar's ears perked. "Reedwhisker? He was one of our Clanmates, until he died in a skirmish against CloudClan. CloudClan was in our territory, chasing some prey. They were kind of carried away in finding food for their Clan, and ended up chasing some prey in our territory. The problem became a major nuisance, and we warned them. They didn't listen, and we had no choice but to attack to drive them out after a few days of their ignorance."

"Reedwhisker told me of a land faraway, and a role I'd have to fulfill to save the Clans. I think if that's what I remembered correctly, then maybe I am the one to save the Clans."

"I think it is certain that you must save the Clans. For now, all of us, and the other cats in the other Clans must train to be able to ward off this oncoming attack. I'll mention it in the Gathering, which is in a few days. You can come along if you'd like. You can meet other cats from other Clans, to help explain the problem with Daisypetal."

"You mean that dream, and what happened before I came to MoonClan?"

Nightstar nodded. "Yes. I just hope they believe me, but they would definitely take the healer cat's words, as they are the closest to SpiritClan."

"Alright," Phoenixpaw nodded.

The black cat stood up. "Well, the other cats are going for the fresh-kill pile. How about we go get something? No one wants an empty, growling belly for the night."

Phoenixpaw laughed. "Of course!" She dashed to get some prey from the large pile of fresh-kill, before joining her friends on the large rocks.

"I just hope that all of the Clans will be ready for this danger..." Nightstar murmured quietly, before grabbing a thrush and heading on the large rocks to eat.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, once again!**

 **In the comments, please post a review, and if you think there should be a pairing of Phoenixpaw X Kestrelpaw in this fanfiction.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
